Project Summary: Data Coordination Center The Data Coordination Center (DCC) for the Gabriella Miller Kids First Pediatric Data Resource Center (KFDRC) is tasked with analysis and harmonization of whole genome sequences and associated rich phenotypic data across cancer and structural birth defect cohorts. The DCC team is comprised of subject matter experts in pediatric disease, phenotypic harmonization, large-scale data coordination, software development, genomic analyses, and management and providers of high-performance computational resources. As approximately 6,000 genomic and phenotypic samples will be ready for analysis at the inception of the project, the DCC's processing and annotation process will require a carefully defined but rapid response to begin data analysis. As the data is being generated and submitted by multiple sites, the DCC will play a key role in performing harmonization and ensuring data quality. To enable a quick standup of the harmonization and analytical platforms, the DCC will establish an initial set of processes and best practices that will be implemented by utilizing or expanding protocols used at existing Data Commons. As development of best practices is an iterative process, and to ensure easy adoption of best practice changes as needed, the DCC will work closely with the Data Portal team to employ data- and configuration-driven process development principles. In this iterative fashion, the DCC will be able to continuously improve on workflow, analytics and task processes to provide an efficient flow of high quality data to the KFDRC Data Portal for release to the scientific community. During all phases of the KFDRC development, the DCC will have a deep commitment to making sure all its systems enable data to be FAIR) for interoperating as part of the NIH Commons. The DCC team will work with advisors and other teams in the KFDRC project to deliver transparent, reproducible analytics/workflows, data dictionaries and best practices to the pediatric research community. findable, accessible, interoperable and reusable (